Alienated
by k3rtia
Summary: Mungkin aku akan sendirian terus selama beratus-ratus tahun. Mungkin sampai mati, aku tidak akan menemukan teman. Namun, itu tidak masalah. Ada Lilynette di sini dan kami pasti akan baik-baik saja. For Starrk and his loneliness.


**Disclaimer**: Not mine, never will.

Informasi soal Starrk didapat dari Bleach Wikia dan observasi pribadi.

**warning**: Rate T for pre-cautions. So many 'holes'.

* * *

**Alienated**

**©TataV08**

* * *

Ini tempat yang tidak kumengerti. Aku terbaring di atas pasir putih. Di atas kepalaku ada langit malam dengan bulan sabit di sana. Pemandangan di sekelilingku tidak bagus. Ini gurun; pasir di sana, pasir di sini. Tempat ini sepi.

_Jadi, di sini pun sama saja. _Padahal, aku ingin memperbaiki diriku yang lama kalau bisa.

Beberapa saat lalu aku terbangun di tempat ini. Ya, ya, aku ingat sekarang. Saat aku pulang kuliah, ada mobil melewat. Aku tidak sempat menghindar. Tamat. _Game over_. Di sinilah aku berada sekarang.

Di lihat dari mana-mana, tempat ini bukan dunia. Yah, setidaknya, dunia tempat aku hidup dulu. Gurun pasir putih macam ini tak ada dimana-mana. Tidak akan bisa ditemukan walaupun dicari sampai ke ujung duniaku yang lama.

Jadi, ini _afterlife_? Aku tidak tahu aku dimana. Surga atau neraka. Tidak tahu. Manusia tak pernah mengajarkan definisi pasti soal tempat yang dituju setelah kematian. Katanya, yang baik akan masuk surga, sementara yang buruk akan masuk neraka. Di manapun aku berada sekarang, aku tidak tahu yang mana. Atau ini hanya mimpi?

Ada sesuatu. Tunggu.

Rupanya hanya sesuatu. 'Sesuatu' itu persis seperti kadal; muncul dari balik pasir, mengendus-ngendus, lalu menghilang lagi di tempat ia datang. Ada dua yang muncul sekarang. Mereka mendekatiku. Aku hendak meraih mereka, tapi mereka tiba-tiba lemas dan tidak bergerak lagi.

Aku penasaran, tapi aku merasakan sesuatu yang mendekat. Tak jauh dariku, ada makhluk aneh. Rupanya tidak seperti binatang, tidak seperti makhluk apapun di dunia ini. Ia bergerak dengan empat kaki, tapi kepalanya sangat besar, berwarna putih tulang, dan matanya kecil. Ada bintik-bintik aneh di kepalanya itu. Rambutnya seperti rambut setan di buku-buku manusia: panjang, berantakan. Ia menyeringai, memperlihatkan gigi-giginya yang tidak beraturan.

Anehnya, ia tidak mendekat. Yang lain datang dan wujud mereka tak kalah aneh dari yang pertama tadi. Ada yang tubuhnya seperti ular. Ada yang seperti gurita. Tidak ada yang normal di sini. Salah satu dari mereka mencoba mendekat, tapi ia segera terpental jauh. Ia merintih kesakitan. Yang lain pun melakukan hal yang sama dan menerima hasil yang sama.

Aku berdiri. Kali ini, aku benar-benar menyadari bahwa tubuhku tidak sama lagi seperti sebelumnya. Kakiku berwarna putih seluruhnya dan panjang. Tanganku sepertinya bersisik. Tinggal melihat wajahku saja dan aku akan benar-benar percaya kalau aku memang sudah mati sepenuhnya.

Aku hanya berdiri. Aku hendak mendekati mereka dan menanyakan satu dua hal perihal tempat ini. Mereka nampak ketakutan. Aku berjalan mendekati mereka. Mereka malah kabur terbirit-birit sambil mengatakan 'monster', 'cari makan di dunia manusia saja sekarang!' dengan suara mereka yang aneh.

"Tunggu!" Suaraku aneh juga. Suaraku jadi mirip erangan hewan buas. Mereka tidak berhenti mendengarku. Kukejar saja mereka. Walaupun ukuran mereka lebih besar, tidak sulit bagiku untuk mengejar mereka.

Beberapa dari mereka jatuh. Ada yang memohon minta ampun. Belum sempat aku membalas, ada yang melompat dan menghujamku. Merepotkan. Aku hanya ingin bertanya, demi apapun yang ada di tempat ini. Aku tidak suka berkelahi, tapi kalau dicakar terus sakit. Kutarik 'sesuatu' itu dari diriku dan kuhempaskan dia. Semua ini jadi terasa mudah. Kalau di dunia manusia, mana bisa seperti ini. Yang lain datang menyerang dan aku melakukan hal yang sama. Tak lama kemudian, mereka sudah terkapar semuanya.

Ada yang masih bisa bicara. "Makan kami, kalau begitu! Cepat! Kami tidak sudi mati membusuk di sini!" Kanibalisme bukan sesuatu yang kuanut, tapi Si Kaki Ular ini tetap berteriak demikian. Ya sudah. Ini bukan dunia manusia, jadi moralitas manusia sepertinya tidak berlaku di sini. Kalau dengan tanganku, sepertinya tidak bisa. Kugigit ia langsung.

Ia tidak merintih kesakitan, tapi tertawa keras. "Hei, kau! Pasti kau hollow baru. Bagaimana rasanya memakan hollow lain?"

Apakah ia belum pernah mencoba?

"Pasti kau belum pernah makan 'itu'. Pergi sana ke dunia manusia dan makanlah jiwa orang terdekatmu!" Ia mati. Ia mati. Ia jatuh ke pasir; ia tidak menutup mata. Perlahan-lahan, ia menghilang. Pada akhirnya, tak ada yang tersisa darinya. Anggota-anggota lain dari koloni itu pun mati, tapi tidak menghilang. Merepotkan, tapi kumakan saja mereka.

Tadi Si Kaki Ular itu menyarankan untuk memakan jiwa manusia yang terdekat denganku. Merepotkan. Sayangnya, bagiku yang seperti itu tidak ada. Jangan salah, aku berelasi dengan normal dan seperlunya di dunia ini. Namun, pemikiran soal orang yang terdekat itu tak pernah ada walaupun aku selalu menginginkan setidaknya satu orang saja. Aku tidak mau ke dunia manusia lagi.

Cukuplah untuk malam ini. Kubaringkan tubuhku di atas pasir.

Kalau diingat kembali, mereka begitu ketakutan saat aku mendekat. Kalau karena penampilan, kukira itu tak adil karena mereka tak kalah aneh dariku. Ukuran mereka pun beberapa lebih besar dariku. Penampilan luar itu tak penting, yang penting adalah apa yang ada di baliknya. Apakah ada sesuatu dari dalam diriku yang menakutkan? Apa ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari diriku?

"Kudengar Si Kaki Ular Hellven Kife mati." Ada yang bicara tak jauh dari sini. Mereka pasti tak menyadari kehadiranku karena mereka bicara dengan santai.

"Ia pasti mati! Aku tak merasakan reiatsunya lagi." Suara yang lain membalas. Sepertinya, mereka sedang berjalan. Biarkan saja.

"Satu kelompoknya mati!"

"Padahal, mereka benar-benar berusaha untuk berubah. Malah mati sebelum sempat jadi Gilian!"

"Nasib baik bagi mereka. Mereka lemah, tidak bisa bertahan hidup di Hueco Mundo ini."

"Siapa yang membunuh koloni itu?"

"Tidak diketahui! Hollow kelas teri baru."

"Jadi penasaran. Akan kucabik-cabik dia dan kumakan. Pasti lezat rasanya!"

"Dasar serakah! Kau sudah makan hampir lima puluh Hollow kemarin. Berikutnya giliranku."

"Coba saja kalau kau bisa mengalahkannya."

Sekarang, pasti aku sudah berada di jarak pandang karena mereka sudah berhenti bicara. Astaga, merepotkan sekali. Namun, aku tidak mau mati seperti Kaki Ular, jadi aku harus bangkit dan membunuh mereka. Bukankah ini aturan tempat ini? Bunuh atau dibunuh? Merepotkan, tapi mungkin kalau aku bisa menyesuaikan diri dengan aturan dasar tempat ini, aku bisa mendapatkan seseorang untuk menemaniku.

"Ada hollow teri dengan reiatsu besar. Demi apa ini aku hogi besar," Hollow yang berjalan dengan dua 'kaki' berkata sambil menyeringai.

"Jangan serakah, Fang Der! Dia milikku," Hollow yang berjalan dengan empat kaki dan menyerupai lipan membalas.

"Itu kalau kau bisa membunuhnya, Ay Ying!" Fang Der menyeringai.

"Memang itu tujuanku!" Ay Ying berderap maju ke arahku. Sepertinya, aku tidak punya pilihan. Sayang sekali, sejujurnya aku ingin bergabung dengan mereka berdua. Kalau begini caranya, ya tidak bisa.

* * *

Hueco Mundo ini sudah menjadi habitatku untuk beberapa saat. Aku tidak menghitung tanggal maupun hari. Tidak bisa karena matahari tak pernah ada di sini. Yang ada hanyalah langit hitam kelam dihiasi bulan sabit yang terus menggantung tanpa lelah. Pasir-pasir adalah tempat tidurku. Pohon yang sudah membusuk adalah hiasan tempat ini. Jangan lupakan penghuninya: hollow.

Bayangkan sebuah kota lengkap dengan penghuninya. Hueco Mundo mungkin lebih tepat disebut sebagai negaranya. Kota utamanya adalah Las Noches, tempat 'raja' dan bawahannya berdiam. Penduduknya adalah hollow. Salah satunya adalah aku ini.

Hollow sendiri memiliki tingkatan. Ada 'hollow kelas teri' seperti aku yang lama. Kami berevolusi dengan memakan hollow yang lainnya. Hollow kelas teri yang telah memakan banyak hollow akan berubah menjadi menos. Menos sendiri ada beberapa tingkatan: Gillian, adjuchas, dan vasto lorde.

Bayangkan penduduk di kota biasa di dunia manusia. Jangan pernah menyamakan pola perilaku itu dengan penduduk di sini. Di tempat ini, tempat dimana kanibalisme dihalalkan, perilakunya jelas beda. Raja itu sendiri tidak punya wewenang untuk mengatur kami. Ia hanya berdiri di singgasananya di Las Noches karena ia memiliki pasukannya sendiri. Aku tidak yakin kalau 'raja' itu merupakan yang terkuat di sini.

Kebanyakan hollow, terutama yang kelas rendah, hidup berkelompok. Adjuchas sendiri juga beberapa masih berkelompok. Dalam kelompok, tingkat keberhasilan serangan lebih baik dan ruang lingkup serangan lebih besar. Setelah perburuan selesai, bisa makan bersama-sama nantinya.

Enaknya. Aku iri. Aku juga ingin.

Aku tidak berubah, walaupun aku telah mati dan menjadi hollow. Aku tidak berubah. Aku selalu sendirian dengan alasan yang berbeda. Dulu, aku memang memilih untuk sendirian, walaupun aku agak menyesal akhirnya. Sekarang, aku sendirian karena keadaan.

Aku ingin hidup bersama hollow lain. Hanya saja, saat aku mendekat, mereka semua mati. Mereka semua langsung mati. Apa gunanya bangkai? Lebih baik kumakan daripada kematian mereka sia-sia. Dengan itu, mereka menjadi 'teman'-ku karena mereka bagian dari kekuatanku. Namun, itu tidak cukup. Percuma kalau punya kekuatan besar, tapi tidak bisa menggunakannya. Ya, kan?

Mereka mati tiap aku mendekat. Maka, aku menjauh supaya setidaknya, walaupun aku kesepian, aku tidak membawa kesengsaraan bagi yang lain.

Aku terus mengulangi pemikiran itu. Lama kelamaan, kesepian itu tak tertahankan. _Alone_ berbeda dengan _solitude_. _Alone_ adalah kau sendirian secara fisik, tapi kau tahu, ada orang-orang yang akan selalu menerimamu. _Solitude_ jauh lebih parah karena batin dan fisikmu sama-sama tahu kalau kau sendirian.

Ah, aku sudah tak tahan lagi.

Ini bukan tindakan gila. Aku memisahkan bagian dari diriku menjadi tubuh yang lain. Ini tindakan yang kulakukan untuk melawan kesepian.

Ia muncul –bagian dari diriku. Wujudnya seperti anak kecil berambut hijau muda. Aku sendiri merasakan perubahan dalam diriku. Aku mendapatkan wujud manusia lagi, tapi aku tidak ingat wujudku sebelum berubah ini apa. Ya, sudahlah. Mungkin aku yang lama tidak mirip dengan aku yang sekarang maupun anak ini.

"Siapa namamu?" Meski anak ini bagian dari diriku, aku tetap saja bertanya.

"Lilynette. Lilynette Gingerback." Ia menatap ke arahku. "Siapa namamu?"

"Coyote Starrk." Kulemparkan pakaian padanya.

Ia menatapku, "Starrk, apa yang akan kita lakukan setelah ini?"

"Kita bisa kemana saja, melakukan apa saja. Yang terpenting adalah kita akan selalu bersama kapan saja."

Anak itu tersenyum.

* * *

"Mereka mati," Lilynette berkata sembari melihat tumpukkan hollow di sekitar kami yang hanya duduk di sana sembari menatap bulan. "Mereka mati, Starrk."

"Itu bukan salah kita."

"Hei, Starrk, seperti apa rasanya sendirian itu?" Lilynette tiba-tiba bertanya.

Aku memejamkan mata. Seperti apa rasanya sendirian itu? Mungkin aku sudah lupa seperti apa rasanya karena itulah yang kujalani selama ini. Namun, aku tak akan lupa pada rasa sakitnya.

"Menurutmu seperti apa, Lilynette?"

"Starrk, walaupun kita berasal dari jiwa yang sama, kurasa aku menjadi bagian darimu lewat hollow yang kumakan. Mungkin aku punya ingatan yang beda denganmu selama aku jadi manusia. Mau dengar?"

"Boleh saja."

"Umurku tujuh waktu aku mati. Itu hampir lima puluh tahun yang lalu,"Lilynette meningat-inga dan melanjutkan, "Katamu, aku seperti anak-anak, kan? Mungkin aku hampir seperti dulu. Aku tak tahu bagaimana aku hidup, tapi aku tahu waktu aku mati. Ada perempuan yang bermata kejam. Ia bilang, ia tak menginginkanku dan aku membuatnya sengsara. Kemudian, ia melemparku ke sungai. Selesai! Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Lilynette, kamu tidak benci orang itu?"

"Aku benci." Ia menekuk lutunya, "Aku benci. Sesaat sebelum aku tenggelam, aku berjanji akan membunuhnya dengan tanganku sendiri. Aku jadi hollow dan aku kesepian. Mungkin, lebih baik kalau ada yang menemanimu, walaupun orang itu jahat. Setelah itu, aku tak tahu. Mungkin, aku dimakan hollow lain. Tidak penting! Sekarang, aku punya kau."

Kami sama-sama terdiam.

"Hei, Starrk. Bagaimana denganmu?" Mata anak itu menatapku. "Ingat tidak bagaimana sebelum kau mati?"

Ya, aku ingat. Apa yang ingin kamu ketahui?

"Ceritakan padaku, Starrk, kalau kau ingat." Ia senyum.

Baiklah. Aku menceritakan pada bagian jiwaku itu segalanya. Soal keluargaku yang indah dan orang-orang yang baik. Aku dulu punya banyak teman. Aku dulu memiliki kemampuan di atas rata-rata. Pelajaran macam apapun tidak masalah. Inilah yang menjadi racun: kesombongan. Kesombongan selalu menjadi racun.

Karena kemampuanku yang tinggi, orang-orang di sekelilingku terlihat tidak menarik. Aku tidak suka mendengar perdebatan mereka yang menurutku kosong. Aku tidak suka dengan kelakuan mereka yang memanfaatkan satu sama lain. Aku tidak suka dengan kecurangan. Aku tidak suka kepalsuan. Aku tidak suka kalau orang tidak sesuai dengaku, tapi aku juga malas untuk mengubah mereka sesuai jalanku. Biarlah itu menjadi urusan mereka sendiri. Maka, aku menarik diri dan awalnya, aku merasa senang.

Lama-lama, itu tidak menjadi menyenangkan lagi. Aku selalu sendiri kemana-mana. Tak ada orang yang mengajakku bermain. Tak ada lagi yang mengundangku ke acara. Orang tuaku menjadi dingin. Aku menjadi sendirian. Aku kesepian. Walaupun tahu kalau aku kesepian, aku tetap tidak mau menoleransi orang lain. Aku tetap ingin orang lain sesuai dengan kehendakku. Aku tetap kesepian.

Lalu, semua itu terjadi. Waktu itu, aku kuliah. Tanpa sadar, ada mobil yang menabrakku. Aku tak bisa meminta bantuan pada teman karena aku tak punya teman. Tamat sudah riwayatku di sana.

Lilynette terdiam sejenak. "Starrk… kau tahu kan, syarat lain bagi hollow untuk terus berevolusi?"

Syarat lain bagi hollow untuk terus berevolusi adalah dengan tidak membiarkan bagian tubuhnya dimakan hollow lain.

"Apakah kau tidak pernah mencobanya, Starrk?"

"Mereka mati begitu aku mendekat. Aku tidak masalah menjadi lemah, asalkan aku bisa punya teman. Asalkan aku tidak kesepian lagi, tidak apa-apa."

Kami terdiam.

Anak itu tersenyum lagi. "Hey, Starrk! Walaupun Vasto Lorde jumlahnya sedikit, tapi pasti ada, kan?! Pasti ada!" Ia bangkit berdiri.

"Mudah saja, Starrk! Vasto Lorde kan sekuat kau –kau pasti paling kuat, sih! Tapi, mereka tidak bakal punya masalah denganmu, kan? Mereka tidak akan hilang! Ayo, Starrk, kita cari Vasto Lorde. Kita cari saja yang sekuat denganmu. Kau tidak akan sendirian lagi."

Ia berdiri di hadapanku. "Lalu, jangan kahwatir kalau kita tidak segera menemukannya. Kan ada aku di sini. Aku ini bagian dari jiwamu, tak akan mati karenamu."

Aku terdiam.

Ia melanjutkan, "Lagipula, kita kan akan selalu bersama selamanya."

"Ayo, Lilynette. Kita cari yang sekuat kita."

Mungkin aku akan sendirian terus selama beratus-ratus tahun. Mungkin sampai mati, aku tidak akan menemukan teman. Namun, itu tidak masalah. Ada Lilynette di sini dan kami pasti akan baik-baik saja.

**Fin**.

* * *

_I figured that I should write at least one fanfiction during holiday. I have been reading Bleach again after more than two years abandoned this series. Needless to say, I still love Fake Karakura Town Arc the most. I like Starrk as well though he isn't my number one bias in Bleach. I found his loneliness fascinating to write. Oh well, I'll stop now. See you again._


End file.
